A Bubbly Easter Happening
by IT Bluebead TI
Summary: One-shot. Bubbles is helping out at the Easter Festival. Everything goes fine, until she sees a speck of navy blue. Spending her Easter with Boomer surely wasn't part of her schedule, but sometimes change is good, right? -Fluff-


**A late Easter one-shot :)**

**My other story is in a huge delay, but I'm working on a different story currently.  
So for those of you who were wondering, it'll take me some time before I edit To Live Again.  
I'm gonna finish my new story first, upload it and then continue.**

**For now, have a happy Easter Holiday with our favourite blues! ^^  
Enjoy!**

**And I don't own anything, of course! ;s**

* * *

On a happy day in a happy city named Townsville, the happy people were living their happy lives, because today, it was Easter!  
Yes, everywhere in the city people dressed as bunnies hopped around, giving every passant an in red, blue or green tinfoil wrapped chocolate egg. People stayed home from their work and instead, spent the day with their family at the local park.

Every year, the city planned special activities to celebrate this wonderful day. Together with the help of Townsville High School, they transformed the park with its green trees and singing birds into an Easter paradise.  
Townsville High helped with most of the activities and the most important one they had to organize was the famous, annual Easter egg search for the children of Townsville. And who better than Townsville's most beloved, nicest and sweetest inhabitant could be in charge of this event?

Bubbles Utonium breathed in the fresh morning air when she opened the front door of the Powerpuff's residence. Her baby blue eyes shone with joy, reflecting the sun's rays. With the tip of her shoe, she tapped the ground two times to make sure they fit her feet nicely.  
After a last glance in the mirror, at which she adjusted her left ponytail and pleaded skirt, she skipped down the path and headed off towards the center of the city.  
The birds started chirping when she passed by and she greeted them back. Humming a tune of an old song, our blue Puff continued her way, greeting people in the process. Today, she would be walking to town. Just because she felt like it.

Today was a special day, because Bubbles had been assigned to be in charge of the Easter egg search of this year. Of course she was happy with it! Bubbles, the bubbliest girl in town, was so thrilled to be leading this project that she had barely slept last night.

She started humming louder, a big smile on her rosy face. That is, until her ringtone interrupted her. She quickly searched for her blue mobile in her purse and pushed the green button.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other side of the line called out,  
"Bubbles? Where are you? You should've been here half an hour ago!"

The blonde gasped and took a quick glance at the watch of her phone. She was late, very late.

She yelped and answered,  
"I'm so sorry, Amy! I'll be there in a split-second!"

She hastily hung up and with her phone still in her hands, she took off into the sky with a bright stroke of blue behind her. So much for her plan of walking to town.

When Bubbles arrived at the park, her friends were already waiting for her. Amy looked angry, tapping her feet with her arms crossed. She had a severe look on her face.

Bubbles landed in front of her and smiled apologetically,  
"Told you I'd be here soon."

"This is no time for jokes, Bubbles", the brunette rolled her eyes, "We've got lots of things to do. Hurry up and get dressed!"

Normally, Bubbles was the one in charge, but since she couldn't do everything on her own, Amy was there to help her. Her friend was nice, but she was very strict when it came to being on time. She was even worse than Blossom sometimes.

Bubbles hurried off to where Alicia was waiting. The girl with the reddish curls, which always seemed to be shining in the sunlight, gave her a bright smile.

"Bubbles! You're here!" she said, "Good, now I can start on you make-up. Everyone else is already wearing their costume."

Bubbles looked up and took in her friend's outfit. This year, all of Townsville High's students would be dressed as cute little bunnies. Alicia looked cute in her white bunny costume, with matching ears and make-up.

"Haha, you look great Alicia!" Bubbles laughed cheerfully.  
"Yeah, laugh all you want", the green-eyed girl smiled back, "You better get dressed too, or Amy will kill you."

Alicia handed the blonde her own costume and pushed her into a changing cabin that they had set up for the occasion.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

"Are you done yet, Bubbles?"

In the dim light of the small cabin, Bubbles adjusted the last ribbon of her outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. She blushed slightly when seeing herself. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

While opening the curtain, the blonde asked, "Eum, Alicia? Are you sure this is alright?"

Alicia turned around and her eyes grew wide with proud.

"Alright? It's awesome! You look so cute, Bubbles!"  
"Isn't it too short?" Bubbles asked, twirling around in the white miniskirt.  
"Too short? Come on, Bubbles, I've seen you wear shorter skirt before. This one looks adorable!" her friend said with a grin.  
Bubbles sighed, "If you say so."

Suddenly, something caught her eye. Something blue and blonde, with messy hair and baggy jeans. She turned around so fast, that Alicia couldn't even blink before her friend was in a different position.  
With wide eyes, Bubbles saw what, or rather who, had caught her attention. His name was Boomer Jojo. He was her arch nemesis and counterpart since years, the second hottest guy in High School and the third most dangerous boy in town (right behind his brothers).

Bubbles, dumbstruck as could be, watched him lift up a heavy pole and bringing it over to where the main tent was built. He carried the pole on his right shoulder and his left hand was stuffed inside the pocket of his navy blue jeans. He got a lazy expression on his face, until he felt Bubbles' gaze on his and turned to look straight at her. Bubbles felt her face go red when his eyes widened. For a brief second, the two shared a moment. Then he scurried off with his pole and disappeared out of sight.

Bubbles didn't hesitate a second. She grabbed Alicia by her arm, who yelped in surprise, and speeded off to a place a little further away from the group.

"Bubbles? What do you think you're doing?" her friend screeched while trying to tug her arm away from the superhero's grasp.

But Bubbles was too freaked out by what she just saw to pay attention to her friend's shouting.

"What is HE doing here?" she said in a high-pitched voice while looking at her friend with wide eyes.

Alicia stared at her with an extremely confused face.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked.  
"Boomer!" the blonde replied with a voice a little bit too loud.

Alicia suddenly blinked in surprise.

"You didn't know?" she said, "He's here to help. He and his brothers destroyed the canteen. They were caught and now they have to help out with the festivities, as their punishment."

Now it was Bubbles turn to blink her eyes in confusion.

"Bu-But they're dangerous criminals! They have superpowers, for crying out loud!"  
"I know, Bubbles", Alicia sighed, finally able to take the blonde's hands off her arms, "I'm not too fond of it either, but we have no choice. And the principal said that if they did anything to disturb the activities, they'd have working duty for the rest of the year. Up until now, they haven't done anything bad yet, so don't worry about it and just enjoy the festival."

After another ten minutes of reassuring Bubbles that there was no danger and everything would be fine, the two of them finally went back to rejoin the others. What followed afterwards was a tantrum from Amy for being late, the built-up of the tents and the finishing of the rest of the preparations.

Then it was finally time to begin the activities. The Family Picnic had just ended and it was time for the children to go search for eggs.

Bubbles, being an Easter Bunny, guided the children towards the place where the eggs were hidden. Together with Amy, who finally seemed to relax and smiled for the first time in a very stressing week, she showed the children where they could search for eggs and helped the littlest out. She would have had a lot of fun, if it were not for a certain blonde boy who watched her every move.  
He was seated with the other guys at the bar, holding a glass of beer in his hand and he could easily follow her around with his eyes. The guys who helped put up the tents were done for the rest of the day and so they just sat around. But Boomer seemed to find her more interesting than what his friends had to tell.  
Of course it was driving Bubbles crazy. At the end of the search, she wanted to vanish, fly away or just sink in the ground from embarrassment. Luckily, none of these things happened. Before she knew it, the search was over and along with it, her role in the festival.

* * *

Bubbles zipped the bag with costumes shut and sighed. After she got away from her friends, who had insisted on drinking something and taking a group picture before changing back, she hurried into the changing cabin and took her time to get back into her blue pleaded skirt and yellow tank top.  
Much more at ease, she put her happy smile back on her face and skipped outside. She handed the bag back to Alicia, who threw it in the back of her car, and after saying her friend her goodbyes, went off in search for her sisters.

Buttercup had been helping out with the games, and since they were held in the morning, she was probably hanging around with her friends somewhere. Blossom was helping out with the Evening Party, so she probably was busy at the moment. Maybe Bubbles could go and hang out with one of them. At least it was better than going home alone. Or she could go back to Alicia and ask if she had time to hang out.  
But by the time she got back to the open space where she had last seen her friend, the red-haired girl was already gone.

Bubbles sighed and decided to resume her plan of finding her sisters. Well, that was her plan, until she saw someone walking on the other side of the open space: Boomer.

Bubbles gulped and for a split-second, she thought of flying away, in the hope he wouldn't see her. Yet she didn't. The way he was walking made her curious.  
He had this sad expression on his face and he was walking with small steps and his head bowed, so that his golden locks hid his eyes.

It was enough to make Bubbles go after him.  
She hugged her purse to her chest and while biting her lip, she followed him. She didn't know why exactly and part of her told her not to, but she did. Inwardly she cursed her own curiosity.

* * *

After about what seemed like an eternity, but was actually not more than ten minutes, Boomer halted at the edge of the pond. Bubbles stopped and hid behind a tree. She peeked at him while he sat down to gaze at the reflection of the setting sun in the water. The rays of light fell on the boy and Bubbles, seeing his face in profile, could only think of how handsome he looked right now. When she felt herself blush, she quickly shook her head and turned around to lean against the tree.

_I look like a stalker_, she suddenly thought and it made a small smile crawl up her face.  
Her blush returned and she tightened the grasp around her purse.

She peeked at him once more. He was still sitting there, with one knee bent and looking utterly sad. Like he was missing something. Or someone.  
Bubbles felt butterflies in her belly that reminded her of the feeling she had when she was little and had fallen in love for the first time.

_Why does he look so sad? Maybe…Maybe I should try and cheer him up. He DID help out at the festival, so he can't be that bad, right?_

Before approaching him, she glanced around. She was happy to see that there were only little people around the pond, and the majority were young couples, holding hands or just being cozy.  
With a gulp, she stepped away from the tree and with started approaching him with unsure steps.

When she was standing right behind him, she was surprised that he hadn't turned around yet. Even with his super hearing he didn't seem to have heard her approach. Or maybe he was just too lost in his thoughts.  
But since she got this far, she might as well talk to him.

"Um…Boomer?"

He yelped and snapped his head up, but when he saw her, his eyes grew wide.

Realizing he really hadn't heard her approach, she quickly raised her hand and blushed,  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you. I just thought I'd drop by and say hi."

He looked at her with a slight blush and muttered,  
"Oh no, it's okay. I guess I just spaced out."

An awkward silence fell over the two. Bubbles shifted uncomfortably, not really knowing what to say next. When she looked back at him, she suddenly saw him smile at her. It made her blush even more.

"Wh-What?" she breathed out.  
"You're cute when you're embarrassed."

That did it. Now she was officially freaking out.

"Wh-What did you just say?"

Bubbles became as red as a tomato, though she preferred it if she would stop stuttering. It wasn't that she didn't like the compliment. It was just…_unexpected_.

Boomer, realizing what he had just said, turned scarlet and uttered,  
"Oh no! That's not what I meant, I mean, it's not what- I mean, I couldn't- I didn't…."

He turned around to hide his blush and started hitting his head, muttering,  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Bubbles blinked her eyes and suddenly couldn't help her smile. She felt warm and funny inside and she liked the feeling.  
Without really realizing what she was doing, she took his hand and so stopped him from hitting himself. He looked up at her, still blushing, but she smiled warmly at him.

"It's okay. That was sweet of you to say."  
"Really?" he said with a hopeful smile.  
She chuckled, "Really."

His hand got all sweaty and when she realized how embarrassed they both were, she wanted to let go and say something like "I've got to go now" or "My sisters are waiting for me" or whatever she could think of to get away from the embarrassing moment.  
But the moment he felt her pull away, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him with a desperate movement. He didn't want her to go away. He wanted her to stay.

Unfortunately, it was a bit clumsy. A lot clumsy, actually. Bubbles yelped and Boomer's eyes grew wide when he saw her trip and fall on top of him.

After that, time stopped. The sound of chatter faded and the other persons simply disappeared.

With wide-open eyes, Boomer felt Bubbles' lips on his. The baby blue-eyed girl stared right back at him and they both turned redder than an overripe tomato.  
The stayed like that, sprawled on the grass and it was Boomer who moved first. He slowly leaned in and closed his eyes. Bubbles felt a shudder run through her body and responded by leaning in too. She put her arms around his neck and he put a hand on her back, while leaning with his other arm on the ground. Bubbles' previous worries disappeared like snow before the sun and she relaxed in Boomer's arms. Because this, this felt right.

The kiss ended too soon and the background sounds returned. The water of the lake and the people started moving again.

The two blondes stared at each other with wide eyes, until Bubbles muttered,  
"This…is kinda awkward."

Boomer grinned from embarrassment and said,  
"Yeah, sort of."

But then he looked up at her, looking her straight in the eye, and added,  
"I like it though."

Bubbles didn't answer. She only smiled and slowly got up.

Boomer watched her brush herself off and asked quickly,  
"Where are you going?"

She looked at him with twinkling eyes and the kindest smile he'd ever seen and replied,  
"They're throwing a party tonight, here in the park. Would you like to join me?"

His confused look turned into a broad smile and she helped him up. He brushed himself up and she retrieved her purse from the ground. But before she could turn around to walk away, he hugged her from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek, muttering,  
"Happy Easter, Bubbles."

She blushed and then smiled,  
"Happy Easter, Boomer."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! ;D**

**Please leave a review and thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
